


Compulsory

by miracleboy



Series: HQ!! Ice Skating AU [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Ice Skating AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboy/pseuds/miracleboy
Summary: compulsory (n.) – an event in competitive figure skating consisting of a set of required moves or elements.--What started as a weekly ice skating session, evolves into so much more





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh heck welcome to something new

Kenma let out a huff of air, visible for anyone to see. He shoved his hands in his pocket and made his way towards a building he never thought he'd enter for more than just watching some hockey game.

 

“Why are you dragging me here again?” He asked the tall boy walking slightly ahead of him. 

 

“‘Cause you need to put down your games and socialize. Do you not remember the incident last week?” He replied grabbing his arm, “C’mon it's cold out, let's hurry.”

 

The incident. That was a rather low and embarrassing moment for Kenma. A new game had recently came out and there was nothing more Kenma wanted to do than beat it which is exactly what he did. For almost 6 days straight Kenma did not move an inch from where he sat and played. It wasn't until Kuroo went over there, unannounced, and turned off the game that Kenma actually went outside. His place was a mess and quite frankly, he looked worse.  
Kenma rolled his eyes and increased his speed to a jog, trying to keep up with the messy haired black cat. The two have been friends for years. From the beginning Kenma avoided all kinds of social activities except for the ones that were online. It wasn't until he met Kuroo that he became more active. Most activities were innocent though, small trips to various places, gatherings with friends but this was different. Kuroo decided it was time that Kenma needed more interaction with the outside world. He tried to get Kenma on his hockey team but that was a whole other disaster that is not to be talked about.  
The doors opened up and greeted the two boys with warm air. It was almost as if they were in a different world. Kenma looked around the room and before he knew it, a pair of arms were wrapped around him. 

 

“Kenma!” A boy cheered gleefully, “I had no idea you and Kuroo were stopping by today. Does he have practice or something?”

 

“Oh, hey Shouyou,” Kenma said quietly.

 

“I decided to sign him up for skating, hockey isn't really his speed... You’re an instructor right, Hinata? Maybe you can coach him,” Kuroo says, looking over his shoulder at the two short boys. 

 

“Indeed I am! But, I believe I already have a student, no clue where he's at though,” Hinata scoffed, “Maybe Akaashi can coach.”

 

The timing was uncanny, just as Kenma looked up from the floor he was greeted by the beautiful boy himself, Akaashi Keiji. His presence was enough to get Kenma feeling flustered enough to get him to almost hide behind Kuroo. Face beet red, he tried his best to avoid eye contact. Kenma knew Akaashi, well not as much he knew Hinata or Kuroo knew Bokuto but they've met a few times. Although it never fails, every time Kenma is even in the same room with Akaashi his cool facade breaks, shatters into tiny pieces. 

 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo says breaking the tension, “You able to coach Kenma today?”

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” He replies coolly. 

 

“Hey, I'm gonna go meet up with Bokuto. I'll see you when you're done,” Kuroo says leaving Kenma with the two boys. 

 

The rink was a whole new place from the lobby. The room was huge and definitely a lot colder. Kenma was too amazed to even pay attention to a complaining Hinata. It wasn't until they were in front of a tall, looming figure that Kenma started to pay attention. The two exchange a couple words and Akaashi sends them off with kind words. 

 

“Make sure not to kill the customer Hinata,” He says simply before leading Kenma off in a different direction. 

 

“Will he be okay?” Kenma asks softly.

 

“Who, Hinata? Yea-”

 

“Of course Hinata will be, I'm more concerned for that Ushijima guy,” Kenma says glancing over his shoulder.

 

Akaashi laughs lightly and looks back at Kenma, “Let’s hope so. Now, let me get you skates and show you where we will practice.”

 

“Size?”

 

“Oh, uh 9,” Kenma stutters out. 

 

Akaashi grabs two pairs and kneels down in front of Kenma. Akaashi slides on the first skate, tying it up nicely and tightly. 

 

“Y-you don't have to do that, I can put them on mysel-”

 

“No worries. Skates can kind of tricky the first time and we've already wasted a couple minutes of our practice time,” Akaashi says while tying up the next skate. 

 

Standing up after putting on his own skates, Akaashi extends a hand out to Kenma who hesitantly takes it. The two walk over to the ice rink ready to begin to what feels like the longest night of Kenma’s life. 

 

\-- 

 

It was a mess. Akaashi would glide effortlessly across the ice, and Kenma? Well he was a different story. Kenma tried his best to imitate all of Akaashi’s moves but he fell many times. His palms were bright red from all the hard wipeouts he did. 

 

“Let's start off small,” Akaashi finally said after Kenma’s 10th fall. 

 

Akaashi extended out a hand and helped Kenma to the side of the rink.

 

“Hold onto me for balance,” Akaashi ordered in a cold monotone voice. 

 

With one hand on the side of the rank and one on Akaashi’s shoulder, Kenma slowly made his way across the ice. Slowly but surely, Kenma picked up speed and eventually was able to make it slowly off the wall. He wasn't the most graceful but with enough practice and time, Kenma would be able to at least do something worthwhile. 

 

“I believe we've done enough today,” Akaashi says leading Kenma off the ice. 

 

“O-okay. Uh, same time next week?” Kenma asks timidly. 

 

“I'll need to check the books but here, type in your number and I’ll text my availability.”

 

Kenma nods and shakily puts in his number. 

 

“See you next time,” Akaashi said taking his phone back and walked away. 

 

Kenma stood there for a second and watched Akaashi walked away before going to put up his skates. Moments later he was joined with a sly cat and a loud owl. 

 

“So how was practice?” Kuroo asked. 

 

“Yeah, how'd Akaashi treat ya?” Bokuto asked nudging his shoulder.

 

“I’m coming back next week,” Kenma answers, completely disregarding the previous questions. 

 

Both boys look at Kenma in shock. They expected him to go on about some game and to just not talk about the practice at all. 

 

“A-alright then,” Kuroo says in disbelief. 

 

Kenma nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. He could hardly wait for Akaashi to text him.


End file.
